The Decepticon Who Knew Too Much
by Peter Strzelecki
Summary: Nightbeat rediscovers the courage of his convictions thanks to an unlikely friend.


Transformers: The Decepticon Who Knew Too Much  
By Peter J Strzelecki  
  
Many centuries into the future, Cybertron has long since perished in the fires of war, and the Transformers' conflict now spans the galaxy...  
  
Open on: The Galactic Hub Space Center.   
  
Narrator (Nightbeat): The Galactic Hub. The place no one wants to be. The place I am...   
  
CUT TO: We go to a still picture of the Monument to Peace and Pioneers, erected to commemorate the Founders of the Hub.   
  
Narrator (Nightbeat): Some time, way back when, this place was a beacon of peace and progress between the various races of the galaxy, or at least that's what it was supposed to be...   
  
CUT TO: Various shots, in accordance with dialogue of thugs, hooligans, drunkards, and alien police.   
  
Narrator (Nightbeat): But now, the place was a cesspool of drunkards, hoods, corrupt cops, and Big Daddy and his gang who ran the whole show. This was the land of broken promises, of twisted dreams, dead hopes - and dead bodies. This...was my kinda place!   
  
CUT TO: A bar scene. Aliens of all varieties a drinking and talking. Nightbeat enters and approaches the bartender.   
  
Nightbeat: What's a fella gotta do ta get a drink in this joint? Toss me a cold one Loyd!   
  
Loyd (bartender): At once sir.   
  
Nightbeat: Thanks. How's yer brother?   
  
Loyd: He is doing well sir. The distilled beverage business here is quite lucrative.   
  
Nightbeat (chuckles): I bet it is Loyd, I bet it is.   
  
The bar goes somewhat silent, as another robot enters. He is dark blue and purple, with neon green trim. The emblem of the Decepticon army glimmers on his chest plate. He approaches the bar.   
  
Spinister: Let me have two bits of Energon, and make it quick.   
  
Loyd: Yessir.   
  
Big Daddy: Wait'a'minute! Big Daddy says Decepticons get not service in his establishments!   
  
Spinister (calmly): I just want some energon, then I'll be on my way.   
  
Hubs (to Big Daddy): Hey boss, I don't think he knows who you are!   
  
Big Daddy: Well, 'suppose I should teach the suck'a!   
  
A previously unnoticed humanoid dressed in robotic armor steps out from the crowd, scowling at Big Daddy.   
  
Hairsplitter: I think not, Micromaster!   
  
Hairsplitter leaps into the air and transforms into a double-barrel machine gun, which lands in Spinister's hands. The Decepticon Targetmaster takes aim at Big Daddy.   
  
Spinister: We have a problem here?   
  
Suddenly, we hear another gun being primed, and as Spinister turns his head, he sees the barrel of a huge proton-rifle pointing straight at his head. Nightbeat holds the gun, his optics narrowing.   
  
Nightbeat: Drop it...or I drop you.   
  
Spinister: Hah,hah,hah. Ironic. A Decepticon fighting against the injustice of discrimination and an Autobot trying to stop him?   
  
Nightbeat's face contorts as he realizes what Spinister is saying. Spinister lowers his weapon and heads for the door, surprising Nightbeat, who had expected a fight.   
  
Spinister (musing):I thought I'd seen it all...   
  
Just then, two sub-machine guns open up out of the blue. Spinister is knocked to the floor by explosions, and numerous aliens in the bar are blown to bits, or flee. Out of the chaos, the assailants become visible- the Decepticon Targetmasters Quake and Needlenose, both firing wildly in Spinister's direction.   
  
Raul (holstering his gun): Holy smokes!   
  
Nightbeat (raising his rifle): C'mon Raul, use that thing!   
  
Nightbeat fires off a number of rounds, striking Quake in the chest and shoulder. The Decepticon reacts against all expectations. Instead of cringing with pain, it's as though Nightbeat's shots have revitalized Quake's fighting spirit. He pounces on Nightbeat, and knocks the Autobot down with a swift kick to the jaw. Then he proceeds to kick Nightbeat in the head numerous times.   
  
Quake: Dare blast me, Autobot!?   
  
But Quake's frenzy is cut short as Needlenose grabs him and pulls him away.   
  
Needlenose: Forget the Autobot! Spinister is getting away - after him!   
  
Quake growls, and follows his fellow Targetmaster out the door. Nightbeat slowly pulls himself off the floor. His head is pounding- and pounded in.   
  
Nightbeat: Oooohh...that..was not fun.   
  
Big Daddy: What's gotten into you!? Risking yourself for a Decepticon! Whassamatter wit' ya!?   
  
Nightbeat (evasive): You don't want Decepticons in your place...well, I was trying to flush 'em!   
  
Big Daddy: I don't mind when they're killing each other- blast, I like that!   
  
CUT TO: The Hub Space Center, from a distance, freeze frame.   
  
Narrator (Nightbeat): Well I don't like it. Something deep inside me hurt, and it was Spinister's fault. I was an Autobot, and he had torn at the very fiber of my being. The word 'irony' did not do justice to what had happened. I was so accustomed to the corruption of the Hub, that a Decepticon was quicker to stand up for justice than I was!   
  
We pan down to the freeway, where Nightbeat, car mode, speeds by...   
  
Narrator (Nightbeat): Now this...this was worth investigating!   
  
CUT TO: A dark street corner. Numerous aliens go about their own business. Quake and Spinister report to their commanders- the Decepticon clones Wingspan and Pounce!   
  
Pounce: Well, have you eliminated the query?   
  
Needlenose: We...um...had some difficulties Pounce.   
  
Quake: An Autobot stopped us!   
  
Wingspan: What! Fools! Spinister knows too much! He must be terminated!   
  
Pounce: Wingspan is right! Find him and finish him- and do NOT fail us this time!   
  
Needlenose: Don't worry, commanders. Spinister will be a pile of scrap before you know it!   
  
As Needlenose and Quake leave, we zoom in on a crowd of aliens. Standing incognito amongst them is a humanoid named Muzzle.   
  
Muzzle: Hm...I wonder what Spinister knows that makes the Decepticons want to off him this badly? Only one way to find out!   
  
CUT TO: Muzzle walks towards Nightbeat, car mode, and gets behind the steering wheel. Revving the engine, Muzzle then drives Nightbeat back out towards the freeway.   
  
CUT TO: A deserted factory, out in the mountains.   
  
Narrator (Nightbeat): Tracking down Spinister was not hard. After all, there weren't many places in the Hub that a renegade Decepticon who needed fuel could go...except, that is, to ANOTHER renegade Decepticon who could GIVE him fuel!   
  
We see Octane pacing around the factory, visibly annoyed.   
  
Octane: Where is he?   
  
Suddenly, as Octane turns to pace again, he sees Spinister, aiming his weapon at him.   
  
Spinister: Sorry I'm late. Now hand over the energon.   
  
Octane (enraged): Hey! We had a deal! What about my payment!   
  
Spinister: Your payment is that I let you live. Now hand it over!   
  
Octane (showing his true colors): Okay, okay! Just don't shoot! Here!   
  
Octane gives Spinister the energon and makes a mad dash, whimpering the whole way. Spinister laughs, amused.   
  
Nightbeat (vo): That wasn't very honest.   
  
Spinister (sarcastic): Nightbeat? I tried honesty at the bar, remember?   
  
Nightbeat (serious): I wouldn't have come here if I didn't...You must know something pretty important to have the Decepticons after you like this.   
  
Spinister (reserved): Maybe I do.   
  
Nightbeat (sighing): Look. I've been in the Hub a long time now and I haven't kept in touch with my fellow Autobots...but I'm still one of them. I could get Fortress Maximus to grant you Asylum.   
  
Spinister (surprised): Autobot protection? Ah- let me guess- the price is that I divulge my little secret to you!   
  
Nightbeat (casual): Sure, I'm curious...but no, you don't have to talk if you don't want to.   
  
Spinister (shocked): What? Autobot protection without a price? What is this? Only moments ago, you were going to blow my head off at the bar!   
  
Nightbeat (terse): I was wrong and you were right... Living in the Hub all this time has corrupted me, made me complacent about what's right and wrong. Well, if it takes a Decepticon to show me what justice is-by Primus, so be it!   
  
Spinister (amused): Hah. So be it! Very well then; we are allies.   
  
Spinister reaches his hand out and grabs Nightbeat's. The two shake.   
  
Nightbeat (happy): Come, we must contact...   
  
Suddenly, Spinister cries out in anguish as a high-velocity shrapnel shell tears through his back and rips through the vital components within his body. As Spinister falls to the ground, we see a mammoth tank roll up out of the smoke. It is Quake, in his alternate mode! The Targetmaster only laughs as he reverts to robot mode and flies away, content at having accomplished his task. Nightbeat runs over to Spinister and cradles him. Spinister's vocal system is shattered, smoke pours from ruptured wounds. His ventilation system clogs his words...   
  
Nightbeat: Save your strength Spinister.   
  
Spinister (amused at his demise): I...had always wanted to know more...than anyone else...knowledge...it was such a potent weapon!   
  
Nightbeat: Spinister...   
  
Spinister (chuckling): I guess...this time...I knew...too much!   
  
Nightbeat: Hang on, I'll get you out of this...I'll...   
  
Spinister (in agony, optics dimming): Nightbeat!...Coordinates...Solar System Gamma...Vector 4-4-4-2-4...New....Cybertron...   
  
With that, Spinister's head drops limp in Nightbeat's arms.   
  
Nightbeat (anguish in his voice):Spinister! Spinister!   
  
CU TO: We see Nightbeat from the back, as he himself faces the Hub Space Center from quite a distance, marveling at its enormity and complexity.   
  
Narrator (Nightbeat): That night, I looked out at the Hub. Probably for the last time. Spinister was a loyal Decepticon. He would never have betrayed his knowledge.   
  
But some things you just aren't meant to know- no matter what your intentions. Spinister's sacrifice had moved me. If there really was a new Cybertron-- a new home world for the Transformers--out there. I had to inform the others and we--all of us--had to find it.   
  
Nightbeat turns away from the Hub, and without looking back, walks away towards his starship. END  
  



End file.
